During the performance of a surgical operation, a number of surgical lines are present to assist the surgeon. Generally, a suction line is provided for withdrawing fluids and debris from the surgical site together with electrical lines for delivering electrical current to cauteries, lamps and the like. Gas lines may also be provided. Normally, the surgical lines are either held by a nurse or other surgical assistant, or they are allowed to dangle on the floor of the operating room so that they do not hinder the surgeon.
The present invention relates to a clamp for holding surgical lines such as suction lines, electrical lines, and the like to prevent them from falling to the unsterile floor of the operating room(where they are likely to be stepped on or tripped over )without the aid of a nurse or other surgical assistant.